Strong Badia
|- | colspan=2 align=center | |- | Language || English, The Cheat |- | Sovereign || Strong Bad |- | Population || Tire |- | National anthem || "Strong Badia National Anthem" |- | Space Program || The Strong Badian Administration of Some Aluminum Foil (SBASAF) |- | Currency || Queso |} Strong Badia (sometimes misspelled as Strongbadia) is the field behind the dumpsters that is ruled over by Strong Bad, though so far these dumpsters remain to be seen. In monument, it is revealed that Strong Badia is also directly adjacent to The Field. Strong Bad introduced his monarchy in "i rule". In "colonization", he tells the story of how it was founded (which took place around the time that the wireless web and energy drinks were invented) when Strong Bad started renting land from Bubs so he could have the freedom to put ketchup on his eggs. As seen in email "other days", Strong Bad gives Strong Badia a firm scrubbing every Thursday for community service due to a prior arrest. Citizens of Strong Badia include Strong Bad, Strong Mad, The Cheat, the Tire, the Stop Sign, General Tso's Chicken, the ghost of Strong Bad's Tandy 400, The Bear Holding a Shark, and the Cinder Block. However, the official population of Strong Badia, as recorded on the Stop Sign, is "Tire". Since the tire is inanimate, Strong Badia is completely devoid of any permanent flora or fauna. In the email "2 years", it was revealed that two years after the email was released, September 2005, the population will have tripled to also include a bundt cake pan and Coach Z (taking a leak). The Cheat will also have painted a mural on the fence, reading "FIReWORKS or die", and there would be a world-class hole. Also, the Cinder Block and Sign were to have separated, the Tire would have "won the title," and Strong Sad would have become more whiny. However, none of these events ever came to pass, except possibly Strong Sad becoming more whiny. As seen in the email "little questions", Strong Badia is, or at some point was, on very good economic and political terms with Sweden (perhaps even to the point of an alliance). Strong Badia also has its own local news station, "Action Cool 5". In the email "flag day", Strong Bad sings the Strong Badia National Anthem and the flag of Strong Badia is first shown. This anthem later appears on Strong Bad Sings and Other Type Hits. In 2004, Homestar attempted to conquer Strong Badia with his Homestarmy, which at the time consisted of himself, Strong Sad, Homsar, the Painting of a Guy with a Big Knife, and a popcorn maker named Frank Bennedetto. Homestar made the mistake, however, of trying to recruit Strong Bad, giving Strong Badia plenty of warning of the impending Battle of Strong Badia. Though Strong Bad was outnumbered almost 2 to 1, Homestar agreed to cancel the invasion because Strong Bad, The Cheat, and Strong Mad were playing badminton. The only casualty was Bennedetto, who was seriously wounded and even considered dead after sustaining severe kick trauma from Strong Bad. The Stop Sign and the Cinder Block serve as an unfinished monument to Strong Badia's monarch. This monument is unfinished due to the fact Strong Bad and The Cheat were distracted by The Thnikkaman. Strong Badia also has a space program called SBASAF, dedicated to the manned taping of aluminum foil to cardboard. In the e-mail "keep cool", Strong Bad interrupts his usual reading of the e-mail to explain that Strong Badia consists only of the field behind the dumpsters and not the many other locations of Free Country, USA. He may have been driven to do this by e-mailers whose usage of the term "Strong Badia" implied a mistaken belief that this was the name of the whole town. In the email unnatural, King Bubsgonsola crushed part of Strong Badia's Fence. Afterwards (although just mentioned at the end of the toon) the fence was rebuilt. In Strong Badia the Free, Strong Badia comes to rule the land of Free Country, USA, as Strong Bad slowly conquers the nations in his way and overthrows The King of Town. Eventually though, he tricks the King back onto his throne, persumably ending Strong Badia's rule. In 8-Bit is Enough, Trogdor escaped from his video game and burninated Strong Badia. Strong Bad retaliated by journeying to slay Trogdor. Category:Places